


A Sudden Change

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	A Sudden Change

Spencer sat at his desk, staring at the same piece of paperwork for the 80th time (no exaggeration), he picked up a rubber band and flicked it across the room to his best friend’s desk. 

“You son of a bitch! Spencer Walter Reid!”

Immediately, his head popped up. “You promised you’d never say my middle name, Y/N!”

“You hit me with a rubber band, you dick!” Like two-year-olds, Y/N and Spencer began balling up pieces of paper and throwing them at each other, landing only occasionally while the rest of them floated to the floor, coating the floor like a snowy morning. “That’s what you get for flicking a rubber band at my beautiful face!”

Y/N huffed and puffed before going back to her work and leaving Spencer to stare at her. It had been ten years since they started at the Bureau together. Never once did he find himself wanting her in a romantic way…until now. Her cheeks were tinged with the exertion of their little play fight. Her hair was a mess and hung limply in front of her face. She was a complete mess and yet so gorgeous. How had he not noticed it before?

The way she stuck her tongue out when she was concentrating hard on something. The way she’d use the tip of her fingernail to push the errant strands of hair out of her eyes. The way she’d bite her bottom lip when she was angry. They were all such small things and yet recently, Spencer had found himself enamored by them. “What are you staring at, Pretty Boy?” 

Spencer was startled by Morgan walking around the corner after visiting Garcia in her office. “Nothing,” he said quickly, pissed how badly he stuttered. “Not a thing.”

Morgan gave him a sly, knowing smile and sat down at his own desk and finally everyone got back to work, but that didn’t stop Spencer’s mind from drifting. Y/N was beautiful; he couldn’t deny that - she always had been, but nothing had clicked with him until recently. Now, not only would he imagine the way she laughed, he’d wonder what she’d sound like underneath him, or with his head between her legs. 

But he had to shake those thoughts no matter how raw and real they felt. After a decade of friendship, if she didn’t feel the same way, he wasn’t going to fuck up what they had because his brain wouldn’t shut off.

—-

After an excruciatingly long day at work, filled with paperwork piled high to the ceilings, Y/N left at five on the dot. It was only 4 hours later, when she was still doing paperwork, just in the comfort of her own bed instead of a cramped and uncomfortable desk, that she realized the one report she had to finish by tomorrow was still in Spencer’s pile of paperwork. As the two arresting agents, they each had pieces of the report they needed to fill out. “Ahhhhhhhhhh! Dammit!” She rolled toward the right side of the bed where her phone was sitting and fell off, groaning as she landed on the floor with a thud and dialed Spencer’s number. “Spence, it’s me.”

“After ten years, I think I know the sound of your voice,” Spencer laughed. “What’s up?”

Looking back to where her shoulder was stinging, Y/N noticed that she’d scraped herself against the corner of the nightstand. “Guess where our collective arrest report is and guess who needs to finish it by tomorrow?”

“Crap,” he exclaimed. Ruffling papers were heard in the background. “And you have to have it done by tomorrow?”

“Ow!”

“What happened?”

“My head fell back into the nightstand, and yes I need to hand it in tomorrow unless I’m sick. It’s been a week.”

Spencer pulled out the paper in question, still confused as to why Y/N was on the floor and how her head accidentally hit into the piece of furniture. “Alright, I found it. I’m on my way over now.”

“Cool, thanks Spence. I love you.”

“No problem. Bye.”

The second she hung up the phone, she stared at it. Did she just say I love you? 

Of course she loved Spencer, but she’d just voiced what had been rolling through her head for months now. For her, it was no longer friendship, and if Spencer had caught it, then he did too.

—-

“She said I love you,” he repeated to himself as got out of the car. She’d said “love you, jackass” or “love you, you dork,” but she’d never said “I love you” before, and he found himself overanalyzing those three words as he made his way upstairs to her apartment. 

When he knocked on the door, he swallowed the desire to ask her what she meant and waited for her to open up. “Hey, Spence,” she said. Her face was red. She was all sweaty. Her pupils were dilated. She didn’t look like someone who’d been relaxing in her bed for four hours. 

The second she took the paper from his hand, he blurted out the exact opposite of what he should’ve said, which was “here’s the report.” “When you hung up before you said I love you.”

Goddammit, he said to himself.

Shrugging, she invited him in. “Yea, I did. So?”

“You’ve said love you in the context of also calling me a jerk or an asshole, but never I love you. Is it just me looking for something, or did you mean something more?”

Her eyes went wide. “You said you were looking for something…do you…want it to mean more?” 

After ten years, he never imagined being here. “Yes, actually. I don’t know why, but something’s changed for me.”

“Me too,” she smiled.

They stared blankly at one another for a moment, unable to believe that they’d both been feeling the same way at the same time. Without thinking, Spencer stepped toward her and pulled her in for a kiss, reveling in the feel of his lips against her own. The softness of her skin was in stark contrast to grip he had on her - like he never wanted to let go. When he pulled back, she spoke softly. “Is it weird that that didn’t feel weird at all?”

“Like it felt right,” Spencer replied, kissing her again. “Definitely not weird. Do you want to call in sick tomorrow?”

“I think I do.”


End file.
